


Smoothed Over

by MoldedMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, F/F, Flash Fic, Hypnosis, Induction, Touch Induction, Trance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedMind/pseuds/MoldedMind
Summary: Cheryl bets Sarah that she can hypnotize her, and Sarah takes the bet.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 40





	Smoothed Over

Sarah sat in front of Cheryl, watching her with slight trepidation. She still didn’t really believe that Cheryl could hypnotize her, but it was always fun to win a bet. 

Cheryl regarded her with concentration. Then, she reached out and brushed Sarah’s cheek softly, with the back of her hand. When she reached the bottom of Sarah’s face, she moved back up again the other way to her other cheek.

“I’ve always found touch to be my preferred method of induction,” Cheryl said, casually. “It’s so soothing and relaxing to be touched.” 

Sarah found that it was. Cheryl had turned her hand over now, and was running her fingertips over Sarah’s cheekbones. She followed them down to Sarah’s upper lip, and then slowly dragged them across it. It sent a little shiver through Sarah’s body.

“It’s so good to be touched this way,” Cheryl murmured. “You just want me to keep touching you like this, and to do it more and more. Every time you feel me stroking, you get just a little more relaxed, just a little calmer and at peace.”

Sarah was surprised to find it was true. She found herself sinking deeper into the couch cushions.

Cheryl was running one hand over her arm now, raising the skin there and making it sensitive. “It’s just like I’m rubbing all your worries and troubles away – all those tangled up, troubling thoughts. Every time I smooth your skin, I’m really reaching into your mind and smoothing the troubles away.”

Sarah could only let out a grunt of acknowledgement. She felt herself getting progressively more relaxed, feeling more and more comatose all the time. She’d bypassed veg mode to near-afternoon nap mode, and it wouldn’t be hard to fall asleep at all right now. Cheryl’s hands felt so nice – even nicer than a massage. 

“The source of all your troubles and worries are your thoughts, Sarah,” Cheryl murmured, stroking along Sarah’s collarbone slowly. She was giving her goosebumps again. “If you let go of your thoughts, you won’t be worried or afraid anymore.”

Something about that statement confused her, but she didn’t know which part. The hands were still caressing her everywhere, along her arms, her neck, her face, her collarbone and the repetitive rhythmic strokes were already smoothing away her concerns, just like Cheryl had told her would happen.

The hands were on her breasts now, rubbing in circles. Again, Sarah felt a moment’s panic – but the hands just kept rubbing, smoothing those worries out of her mind. 

“Thoughtlessness is bliss,” Cheryl said, and she was slowly kneading Sarah’s breasts now. It only relaxed Sarah more, and she felt a string of drool trickle down the side of her mouth. Cheryl really was good at this.

There were fingers on her nipples now, rolling them and pinching them, and Sarah let out a quiet moan. 

“This is how delicious it feels not to think,” Cheryl cooed. “Let me smooth all these thoughts of yours away. You don’t need to think anymore, not when you can feel like this.”

Sarah nodded, vacantly. One of the hands had dropped from her breasts between her legs, and was skillfully stroking her center over and over again in that same, comforting repetitive rhythm. She started bucking her hips to meet it.

“The more pleasure you feel, the more it fills your mind, crowding out all thought – all you want to do is feel this now, and forget everything else.”

Sarah realized Cheryl was right – she had never wanted anything as much as she wanted that. Cheryl seemed to be picking up speed, stroking faster in all the right places, and Sarah moved faster too in response.

“I’m ready,” she moaned, not entirely sure where her words were coming from, but somehow knowing they were right. Of course they were – she hadn’t thought them before speaking, they had just come out of her mouth on their own. 

“When you cum, it’s going to wipe all your thoughts away.” Sarah keened in response. “You won’t be able to get them back.” Sarah rocked harder into the pleasure. “Doesn’t that sound beautiful?” Cheryl asked.

“YES!” Sarah responded. It was so close… she could feel it… but it was slipping through her fingers…

“Cum,” Cheryl said, and Sarah did, her whole body shaking with it.  
It took a while to come down, but once she did, Sarah realized just how great this entire situation was – she didn’t have to think anymore, ever again… Cheryl could do all that hard, troubling thinking for her.

So, Sarah sat, and listened to Cheryl thinking for her. The words bypassed her sleepy, lust-fogged mind, but she knew they were going where they needed to. 

She knew that everything was just perfect like this now. After all – Mistress knew best.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](https://moldedmindupdates.tumblr.com)


End file.
